1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to sliding track assembly and in particular to three-stage sliding track assembly having latch mechanisms with a pair of swing arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional three-stage sliding track assembly generally comprises an outer rail, a middle rail, and an inner rail reciprocally movable along a longitudinal axis thereof. The middle rail is movably mounted between the inner rail of the outer rail. A ball bearing is usually provided to mounted between any two of the rails to facilitate reciprocal sliding thereof. Moreover, various latch mechanisms configured to mount between the rails have been disclosed for positioning or releasing the rails, such as the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,001.